Hidden Love
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: One night, a year and a half ago, Tatsumi and Watari got drunk while on a case and had a wild night of passion. Much to Watari’s dismay, Tatsumi made him swear a pact of secrecy. For the last eighteen months Watari has been hiding a secret from Tatsumi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it. **_

Watari was looking through one of the microscopes in his lab when he heard his cell phone going off. He leaned back from the microscope, got up and walked over to his desk. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was his nanny, Kumiko.

"Hello, Kumiko, what's up?" he asked. Watari's eyes widened as he listened. "Really? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, Kumiko, I'm coming right now. Yes, yes I know. I will be there in less than ten minutes to get him. I'm on my way." Watari hung up his cell phone, grabbed his coat and rushed out of his lab.

***

Tatsumi was walking down the hall past Watari's lab, when he heard Watari's and a child's laughter. A frown crossed his face as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Tatsumi had thought he was just hearing things but then he heard the laughter again. He reached out, grasped the knob and turned it. He slowly opened the door to Watari's lab and stared curiously at the scene before him. Watari had music playing and was holding a baby on his hip, Tatsumi watched as they danced around the room. He didn't even know that Watari had even liked children. _Is he babysitting?_ He watched as a broad smile crossed Watari's lips. Watari had turned until he and the baby were facing him and Tatsumi stopped in mid-step when he saw the baby's face. He realized that he was staring into a smaller version of his own face. Tatsumi remembered the only time he and Watari had ever fooled around was almost a year and a half ago. They were both on a case in Osaka and had gotten extremely drunk the second night there. They had made a pact to never speak of what happened that night and now here he was staring at the result of the only night of real pleasure he had ever experienced in his life.

"Are you Mommy's favorite little man? Yes, you are." He heard Watari say in a singsong voice and the baby giggled.

"Watari!" Tatsumi said and Watari lifted his head up quickly. His eyes widened when he realized who was standing in front of him. He tightened his arm around his son and lifted him higher up on his hip.

"Um, hey, Tatsumi. I didn't see you standing there. Was there something you needed me for?" Watari asked. He swallowed hard when Tatsumi just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is he mine?" was all Tatsumi said.

Tears welled up in Watari's eyes as he nodded in affirmation. Watari felt the tears spill over and run down his cheeks. He somewhat glad that Tatsumi knew he was a father but now he was worried that Tatsumi would reject their son like he had rejected him. He watched as Tatsumi walked closer to them. Watari closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the disappointment in Tatsumi's eyes. Then he felt Tatsumi's thumb gently brushing a tear from his cheek, Watari opened his eyes and looked up at Tatsumi in surprise. He stared into those deep midnight blue eyes that he fell in love with so many years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tatsumi whispered as he stroked his thumb against Watari's cheek. Watari closed his eyes as he savored Tatsumi's soft touch. He had waited years to feel this man's touch and when he had finally gotten to, he ended up having to be sworn to secrecy as if it was something dirty.

"I tried but we made a pact remember? Any time I tried to mention anything about that night you would pretend as if you didn't know what I was talking about so I stopped trying. I didn't think you would want to know. I understand that you felt ashamed about being with me and knowing that I had given birth to your child probably would have made the shame worse. I…" Tatsumi placed a finger against Watari's lips as he shook his head. He stared down into the golden amber gaze that had haunted his dreams every night for nearly two years.

"I never once regretted that night between us." Tatsumi whispered and Watari felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _If Tatsumi didn't regret that night, then why in the hell did he push me away._

"Then why?" Watari whispered as new tears slid down his already wet cheeks.

"I pushed you away so I wouldn't hurt you. However, I was wrong because you ended up going through a whole pregnancy and have been raising our baby by yourself. I never meant to hurt you but I guess I did. I'm sorry, Yutaka."

Everything Watari had been holding back for the last eighteen months broke free and he began to sob. He had been waiting for so long to hear Tatsumi say that he was wrong. He felt Tatsumi's arm go around his waist and he was pulled against him. Watari laid his head against Tatsumi's chest and let out all the pain he'd been holding in. Tatsumi laid his head down on top of Watari's, stroked his hair and held him while he sobbed. He had totally forgotten about their son until he was smacked across the face by a little hand.

"Mine Mama! Mine Mama!" their little boy yelled. Watari lifted his head off Tatsumi's chest, reached out and grabbed their son's hand. He stepped back from Tatsumi's embrace and shifted Tadashi on his hip.

"No, Tadashi, you don't hit. Yes, Mama is yours and only yours." Watari cooed at him. He looked up at Tatsumi and saw a red mark on his cheek.

"I can't believe he did that. I'm sorry about that, Seichiro. Tadashi doesn't normally do things like that." Tatsumi didn't say anything as he rubbed his cheek. Watari's eyes widened when he saw a slight smile on Tatsumi's lips.

"That boy can pack a wallop for his size. He is most definitely my son." Tatsumi said with fatherly pride and Watari let out the breath he was holding.

"I forgot to introduce you to your own son, Seichiro. I am such a blonde…" Watari said with a giggle. "Seichiro, this is your son, Tadashi. Tadashi, this is your daddy. Can you say hi to your daddy?"

"How old is he, Yutaka?"

"He just turned nine months last week. He's really big for his age. Most people think he's a year and they don't believe me when I tell them he isn't."

"He gets his size from me, Yutaka. I was always bigger than the other kids when I was little. Can I hold him?" Watari nodded and Tatsumi lifted Tadashi from his arms. Tadashi looked at Tatsumi with awe once he was settled in his arms. Watari watched as his little hand reached out and touched Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi smiled at him and kissed his little hand. Tadashi giggled when Tatsumi did that. Watari felt so out of place watching them. He went to walk away but Tatsumi grabbed his hand and made him stay by entwining their fingers together.

"Hi, Tadashi, I'm your daddy. Can you say daddy?" Tatsumi said with a huge grin on his lips.

"AHHHH!" Tadashi yelled and smacked him on the shoulder, Tatsumi just smiled.

"Close enough for me." Tatsumi looked down at Watari, "Where did you think you were going to run off to?"

"I was just going to…" The look Tatsumi was giving him made every excuse he could think of just flutter right out of his mind. _Gods, this man is so fucking sexy. I want him so much and I can't help it._

"Why were you running away?" Tatsumi asked again. Watari had to break eye contact with Tatsumi so he looked down at their hands. He wished their lives were entwined like their fingers. "Tell me the truth, Yutaka."

"Fine!" Watari huffed, "I just feel out of place standing here next to you two and I'm jealous of my own son." Tatsumi could hear sadness permeating his voice.

"Yutaka, look at me." Watari looked up into those deep blue eyes. Then Tatsumi did something unexpected, he bent down and kissed him. Watari's eyes fluttered shut and sighed into the kiss. Tatsumi's mouth tasted like smoke and honey blended with spice, just like he remembered.

***

_**Hours later… **_

Tatsumi shifted onto his side and stretched out a hand with the intent to pull Watari close but discovered that his side of the bed was empty. He slowly cracked open an eye and stared at the spot where Watari had been laying only hours before. Tatsumi fully opened his eyes as he stroked his hand across the exposed sheet, it was still warm from Watari's body. Tatsumi sat up and pushed back the blankets, he had the sneaking suspicion that Tadashi had woken up. He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and walked out of the room towards Tadashi's. As he walked down the hallway towards Tadashi's room, he could hear singing.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For a break that will make it okay _

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

Tatsumi stepped into his son's doorway and his mouth dropped open in shock. He had thought it was the radio playing but it wasn't, it was Watari singing. Tatsumi smiled and rested his head against the door jab. Watari was sitting in a rocking chair, holding Tadashi and rocking him. Tatsumi closed his eyes and listened to Watari sing their son back to sleep.

_I need some distraction or a beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_Let me be empty, oh, and weightless _

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

Tatsumi realized that Watari was singing Angel by Sarah Mclachlan. It was his favorite song.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Far away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel _

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort here_

Then, suddenly Watari had stopped singing. Tatsumi opened his eyes and saw that Watari was standing next to Tadashi's crib, staring at him. He must have already put Tadashi back into bed. Watari stared at him intently, his golden orbs almost glowing in the semi darkness of the room. They didn't say anything and just stared at each other, then Watari began to sing again.

_You set my soul at ease _

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me _

_Say you feel it too, I know you do_

Tatsumi breathed in quickly and watched as Watari slowly walked up to him. Tatsumi lifted his head from the door jab, Watari slowly slid his hands up his chest and snaked his arms around his neck. Watari smiled and continued to sing in his haunting, melodic voice.

_I've got so much to give _

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me _

_And I'll cherish every drop, here on my knees_

Tatsumi rested his forehead against Watari's and shuddered. The emotion in Watari's voice told Tatsumi everything he needed to know, Watari loved him. He had never thought that was the reason Watari had accepted what happened between them, Tatsumi let out a breathless sigh.

_I wanna love you forever _

_and this is all I'm asking of you _

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_is that so much for you to do_

He wrapped his arms around Watari's waist and pulled him closer. He smelled so good, clean and fresh and tempting. Watari trembled at being held so close to Tatsumi, the heat of his skin, the warmth of his breath and even the beating of his heart. Watari's heart stuttered, found the rhythm of Tatsumi's, and they began beating in unison.

_Cause from the moment I saw your face _

_And felt the fire of your sweet embrace_

_I swear I know I'm gonna love you forever _

Watari rubbed his body along Tatsumi's and Tatsumi bent his head down to Watari's. Heat raced over Watari's skin, spreading through his body instantly, his mouth melding to Tatsumi's. The world was gone in an instant. There was only heat and fire and the feel of his hard, masculine frame pressed so tightly to his. Watari's lips were warm, soft and welcoming. His mouth was hot, moist and exotic. For a moment, everything receded to a distant place. Watari tasted of honey and spice, of love and laughter. Tatsumi reluctantly pulled free of the kiss, Watari sighed and laid his head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe you just sang a Jessica Simpson song to me." Tatsumi said and Watari chuckled.

"I can't believe you even know it _was _a Jessica Simpson song. We're going to have a talk about that later."

"Is Tadashi okay?" Tatsumi whispered as he stroked Watari's golden tresses.

"He's fine, Seichiro. I think he had a nightmare. I woke up to him wailing hysterically. He stopped the moment I came into the room. Did he wake you up too?"

"No, he didn't. I reached out to pull you against me and found that the bed was empty. I figured that he must have woken up. Since he's sleeping peacefully now, let's go back to bed."

"Okay, Seichiro." Watari slid his arms from around Tatsumi's neck and let Tatsumi lead him back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it. **_

**Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON**_**  
**_

Three months later…

Everyone noticed that Watari had been happier than usual. Anytime they saw him, he had a huge smile pasted on his face and was always humming a happy little tune. No one knew what was going on but everyone suspected that he must be in love.

Tsuzuki was walking down the hall going to the Chief's office when he heard a noise come from behind Tatsumi's closed office door. He stopped, turned and stared at the door. He arched an eyebrow when he heard the noise again, it sounded like a moan. He reached for the doorknob but stopped himself from turning it. If I open that door then Tatsumi will stop what he's doing. I think I should look through the keyhole. Tsuzuki dropped down to his knees, peeked through the keyhole of the door and couldn't believe what he saw. Tatsumi had Watari, who was completely naked, bent over his desk and was fucking him from behind. Tsuzuki could hear everything that was being said in Tatsumi's office.

"You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you, Ari?" Tatsumi said in his deep timbre. Tsuzuki could see Tatsumi's hands grasping Watari's hips until his knuckles turned white.

"YES, SEICHIRO!…YES!…" Watari moaned out. Tsuzuki watched as Tatsumi raised his hand and smacked Watari hard on the ass. He could see Watari visibly shudder in response to the slap Tatsumi had delivered across his ass.

"Mmmm, I knew you would like that. You ready for it, Ari, because here it comes." Tatsumi growled out as he began to slam harder into Watari. Tsuzuki watched as Tatsumi wrapped his hand in the hair from the back of Watari's head. He pulled back and slammed into Watari so hard that he came up off the desk.

"… AHHH!…" Watari moaned loudly. Tsuzuki watched as Watari's eyes slid shut and he had never seen anyone that deep in the throes of passion before. Tsuzuki could see that Watari's legs were shaking violently and his hands were clenching the other side of the desk.

Tsuzuki jumped back from the keyhole quickly and scrambled to his feet. He could still hear Watari's moans and cries through the closed door. Tsuzuki readjusted his pants because he had become as hard as a rock. When did those two hook up? Wait until he told Hisoka what was going on. As he walked down the hall, Tsuzuki wondered how Hisoka would react if he bent him over their kitchen table and fucked his brains out. Tsuzuki just smiled at the thought as he walked down the hallway.

***

Two weeks later…

Watari was waiting for the doctor to come back and give him his test results. Tatsumi didn't know he was at Medical and Watari wasn't about to tell him that he might be pregnant again. He wanted to make sure Tatsumi was going to stick around and not leave him high and dry. One baby was all fine and dandy but two meant that marriage was coming next and he didn't want to scare off Tatsumi.

"Watari?" one of the nurses called out. Watari got up and walked over to the reception desk.

"Yes, Nurse Asagi?"

"The doctor would like for you to come back later because it's going to take awhile for the tests. Can you come back in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, I can come back in a couple of hours."

"Thank you, Watari. See you then."

***

Three hours later…

Watari sat down heavily on the couch in his lab and dropped his face into his hands. He couldn't believe it, he was pregnant again. An hour ago, he went back to Medical to see what the doctor said and he had confirmed Watari's suspicions. He did an exam on him and told him that he was due in about five months, give or take a couple of weeks. Watari didn't know how he was going to tell Tatsumi. Their son had just had his first birthday a month ago and here he was already pregnant again. He heard his lab door open and he looked up, his mouth went dry when he saw that it was Tatsumi.

"Ari?" Tatsumi said questioningly as he walked through the door. He turned and saw Watari sitting on the couch. He came into the room and closed the door as he stared at Watari, who didn't look so good. He was extremely pale and looked as if he was going to faint any minute.

"Yes, Seichiro? Is there something wrong?" Watari asked him.

Tatsumi walked closer until he was standing in front of Watari, who leaned back against the couch so he could look up at him better. Tatsumi looked down and could see Watari's slightly rounded stomach poking out. He smiled at the thought of their new baby. I wonder if he's had his pregnancy confirmed yet. I hope Watari doesn't think I'm going to run off when he tells me we're expecting again because I would never do that. I love him, our son and our new baby way too much to do that.

"I was about to ask you that, Ari. Tsuzuki said he saw you at medical earlier. Is there anything wrong? Are you okay?" Watari closed his eyes and wished he could kill Tsuzuki right then. He slid open his golden eyes and stared intently at Tatsumi.

"I need to tell you something, Seichiro." Tatsumi sat down next to Watari on the couch and pulled him into his arms. Watari sighed as he snuggled his face into the crook of Tatsumi's neck.

"What did you want to tell me, Ari?" Tatsumi asked as he rested his cheek against the top of Watari's golden head.

"Seichiro, I'm… pregnant." Watari whispered and braced himself to be yelled at.

"I already knew that but are you okay? What did the doctor say? Is our baby okay?" Watari froze when he heard Tatsumi say he already knew. Wait! How did he know before me? Watari pulled back and stared up at Tatsumi. Tatsumi smiled at him, stroked a hand down the side of his face and gently kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What do you mean you already knew?" Watari said with narrowed eyes.

"Ari, it would be kind of hard for me not to notice. Your stomach was quite flat when we got together and now its becoming more and more rounded every day. Not only did I notice that but I also noticed all the late night runs to the fridge, the puking and the crying spells. It's been kind of hard keeping it to myself for this long. What did the doctor say?" Watari stared at him like he had grown a second head. Tatsumi chuckled and kissed his soft cheek. Watari blinked a few times before he cleared his throat.

"The doctor said I'm due in about five months give or take a couple of weeks and I'm perfectly healthy. I'm healthier than I was when I carried Tadashi." Tatsumi smiled and pulled him back against his chest.

"That's good, Ari. You thought I was going to leave because you're pregnant, didn't you?" Watari nodded as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Tatsumi placed his hand on their baby and softly moved it around in a circle.

"I love you so much, Ari, that sometimes I lay awake at night and watch you sleep, wondering how I got so lucky. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. You are everything I have ever wanted."

***

"Oh my god, Tsuzuki! What are you doing?" Hisoka said in surprise as Tsuzuki bent him over their kitchen table. They had only been home for about five minutes before Tsuzuki had dragged him into the kitchen and began kissing him. Then Tsuzuki had turned him around and bent him over the table.

"Be patient, Hisoka. you'll like what I'm about to do." Tsuzuki said with a very arrogant male chuckle.

Hisoka shivered at the way he had said that. He could feel the waves of lust rolling of Tsuzuki. The waves were so strong that Hisoka was becoming aroused by them. Hisoka moaned when he felt Tsuzuki's big hand slide across his lower back. Tsuzuki began pulling off his jean jacket and shirt. When they were gone, Tsuzuki leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the nape of Hisoka's neck. He groaned when he heard Hisoka's gasp of pleasure and slid his hand underneath him. He slid his hand slowly down Hisoka's body and when he got to Hisoka's groin, he smiled because Hisoka's erection was straining against the fly of his skintight jeans. Oh, he's so hot and ready for me. Hisoka nearly came out of his skin when he felt Tsuzuki undoing his jeans.

"Mmm, you like it when I get rough with you. Don't you, Hisoka?" He asked as he ground his erection against Hisoka's ass and Hisoka moaned loudly in affirmation.

Once Tsuzuki had Hisoka's jeans undone, he pushed them down his hips and his legs. He had to hold Hisoka's hips down because the little thrusting motion he was doing with his hips was impeding Tsuzuki's efforts. Tsuzuki slid his hands around Hisoka's hips and wrapped one hand around Hisoka's painfully hard erection. He thought Hisoka was going to cum right then and there because of the reaction he got.

"… Asato…" Hisoka cried out. Hisoka had to restrain himself from coming right then and there, he had never been this aroused before. What in the hell is up with Tsuzuki today? Hisoka heard the zipper of Tsuzuki's pants slide down and his cock jumped in response.

"I knew I loved fucking in the kitchen for a reason." Hisoka heard Tsuzuki say.

Hisoka didn't know what he meant by that and then felt a cool liquid against his sensitive skin. He cried out when he felt Tsuzuki's finger force it's way into him and the scent of olives permeated the room. Oh my god! He's using the olive oil we cook with as lube! Hisoka bit off a scream when Tsuzuki's finger began to slam in and out of him hard and fast. He did scream when Tsuzuki pushed another finger into him. After a few agonizing minutes of being tortured by those long blunt fingers, Tsuzuki pulled them free and Hisoka whimpered. Hisoka went to turn around but Tsuzuki placed one of his big hands at the top of Hisoka's back and held him in place.

"I'm not done with you yet, so don't move. If you move I will tie you to the table, Hisoka."

Hisoka didn't know what he was doing and then felt the head of Tsuzuki's erection press against him. He thought Tsuzuki was going to go slow but he was wrong. He screamed when Tsuzuki slammed into him, the olive oil had made it easier for Tsuzuki to penetrate him. Tsuzuki growled when he heard Hisoka's scream and began to pump into him harder than he ever had before. He gripped his hands on Hisoka's hips, spread Hisoka's ass cheeks wider and watched as his cock slid in and out of him.

"AHH…FUCK…ASATO…AHH…" Hisoka panted. Tsuzuki had never been this deep before and Hisoka was beginning to see spots in front of his eyes. Tsuzuki stopped and shifted his legs so that Hisoka had to stand on his feet. He slammed into him again and the new angle had Hisoka shuddering and convulsing all around him. Tsuzuki smiled and began to pound in and out of Hisoka so hard that their kitchen table moved across the floor.

"You ready to cum, Hisoka?"

"YES, ASATO! YES!" Tsuzuki wrapped his hand around Hisoka's cock and stroked him in time with his punishing thrusts. Hisoka could feel his orgasm beginning to crest, it felt as if it was rising from the bottom of his feet.

"I…I'M GOING TO…AHHHH…ASATO!" Hisoka screamed.

When his orgasm hit, it slammed into him like a Mack truck. He could hear Tsuzuki's gasping cry when he came. Hisoka didn't think men could have multiple orgasms but he was wrong. As soon as he felt Tsuzuki explode inside him, he came again and this new orgasm was three times stronger than the last one. Hisoka almost blacked out from the sheer force of it and he felt totally drained. He felt Tsuzuki shift and lay his forehead on the back of his shoulder. They laid there for who knows how long while they tried to catch their breaths. When they finally recovered, they slowly moved from the kitchen and made their way to their bedroom. They stripped each other and curled up together in the middle of their bed.

"Oh my god, Tsuzuki, why did you attack me like that?" Hisoka asked as he drifted between sleep and wakefulness. Tsuzuki laid there and chuckled for a minute or so.

"It's funny that you asked me that. Well, two weeks ago I was walking down the hall going to the chief's office and…" Tsuzuki began and a few minutes later, Hisoka was wide awake and glaring at him.

"WHAT! YOU PERV! How could you spy on them like that?" he said and smacked Tsuzuki lightly on the chest.

"You just had to be there, Hisoka. You just had to be there." Tsuzuki said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
